Magnifier Flower
by HikariMizukiYamiMisaki
Summary: Ino gives Sakura a magnifing flower to use on Sasuke. I suck at summeries, better then it sounds hopfully!
1. Chapter 1

**Mizuki- **This is kinda like a love potion story. There aren't very many so I decided to make one!

**Misaki- **I'm helping…sorta… I've got basketball, volleyball, and other stuff everyday, so yea…

**Mizuki- **So…. Anyone want to do the disclaimer? -Looks hopeful-

**Lee- **I, THE YOUTHFUL LEE WILL! YOUTHFUL MIZUKI OWNS NOTHING!

**Mizuki- **Thanks Lee! Warnings are Yaoi, kissing, Sasunaru, Slight Sakura bashing, and….not sure…?

.

.

.

.

.

**-Chapter 1-**

A girl entered a flower shop. She has bubblegum pink hair, and emerald green eyes. Her name? Sakura Haruno. Sasuke fan girl.

She walked up to another girl. That girl has blonde hair, tied back into a ponytail. She also has blue eyes. Like Naruto does, but not as bright. Her name is Ino Yamanaka. She WAS a Sasuke fan girl she switched over to yaoi.

Pinky, aka, Sakura ran over to her friend.

"INO! I need help! How do I get Sasuke-kun to confess his love for me!", Asked the girl, whining 'knowing Sasuke loved her.

Ino sighed shaking her head. She had gotten some sense knocked into her, and realized the only person Sasuke would ever love is Naruto.

"I might be able to help", Ino told her. While Sakura thought she'd be helping her and Sasuke get together she was actually helping Sasuke, and Naruto.

Sakura looked at her suspiciously "How?".

Ino walked over and grabbed a purple and black flower**(1). **"With this".

Sakura brightened. "OH! I get it, give him the flower, and he'll definitely confess!", she cheered.

Ino groaned slightly. "NO! This is what a magnifier flower! You blow it into his face, and (This works on the first two people he sees) it will either magnify his love for that person, if he has no feelings at all for that person, nothing, and if his love for that person is great, he'll just show it more".

Sakura cheered. "EVEN BETTER! But, who should the second person be?", She asked.

"How about Naruto He obviously has no feelings for him", Ino lied. She felt bad for lying to her best friend, but it was for the sake of yaoi, and getting Sasuke, and Naruto together!

Sakura grinned again. "ALRIGHT! GREAT IDEA!". She turned and left, not even bothering to say thank you.

.

.

.

.

.

When Sakura arrived at the training ground, Naruto and Sasuke were already there.

Naruto bounced up to her. "Sakura! Your normally first here! Why weren't you today?", Naruto had dropped the 'chan' a while back.

Sakura scowled at him. She ignored him, and went to Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN! LOOK WHAT I GOT!", She screeched.

Sasuke looked at it. "A flo-", He never got to finish, because a cloud of sparkly purple dust was blown into his face.

He coughed, and fell to the ground. Naruto, upon seeing this, rushed to his aid.

He looked at Sakura. "What did you do?", He asked angrily.

Sakura smiled nervously. "I didn't think it would hurt him".

Naruto was about to rely when he was interrupted by a groan. He looked down at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes were now open. Sapphire stared into onyx.

"Sasuke! Are you alright? I'm sorry!", Pinky said in a high pitched voice.

Sasuke reluctantly broke the gaze, and looked at Sakura.

"It's alright Sakura-hime**(2). **It was an accident", is what Sakura heard.

She squealed in excitement. "OH SASUKE-KUN! I KNEW YOU LOVED ME!".

"Sakura what are you talking about?", Naruto's voice broke her out of her trance.

She blinked. "Didn't Sasuke-kun just call me Sakura-hime?", She questioned.

Sasuke glared at her. "No, I said 'Sakura, shut up, your voice is annoying'".

Sakura gasped. "B-but S-Sasuke-kun".

Naruto looked at Sakura, then at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke-teme are you okay?".

Sasuke smiled_(Omg! THE WORLDS COMING TO AN END!) _at him. "I'm fine, thanks for asking Naru-chan".

Naruto looked taken back, and blushed. "Sasuke-teme you know you just called me Naru-chan right?".

"Of course I do, my cute little kitsune", came the reply.

By now, Naruto's face was beat red. "Are you positive you're okay Sasuke?", he asked nervously.

Naruto was beyond confused by now. Sure, he had a crush on Sasuke. But, he was sure Sasuke didn't like him back. What exactly did Sakura do to him?

"Sasuke-", He started again, but was interrupted…again. This time, by a pair of lips crashing onto his.

As soon as it happened, Sasuke felt sparks so off. He a loud gasp, when Sasuke grabbed him, and put him under him, with Sasuke straddling his hips. Not once separating.

A few minutes later, feeling as if it had gone on long enough, Sakura went over, and tried to pull Sasuke off of Naruto. Sasuke pushed her away with one hand, she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Sasuke-kun!", She whined.

Sasuke broke the kiss with Naruto, and glared at Pinky. "Sakura shut up! I don't love you, and never will, and if you lay a finger on MY Naru-chan I won't hesitate to kill you", He growled.

Naruto was in too much of a shock to do anything. He lied there eyes half lidded, and panting. He gasped again feeling Sasuke's lips on his neck.

After that, Sakura's body shut down. She fell to the ground, twitching.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mizuki- **So how was it? Good? Bad?

**Sasuke-** I liked it -smirk-

**Misaki- **-Yelling something about too much work-

**Naruto- **-Blush- SASUKE TEME NO HENTAI!

**Sasuke- **-Grabs Naruto- We'll be in the closet

**Mizuki- **…REVIEW! If you do, I'll give you a tape of what Sasuke, and Naruto are doing in my closet! I put a camera in there =3! Oh, and any ideas on how to torture Sakura, or for my fic? With torturing Sakura, no killing, my sister won't let my resurrect anyone, just so I can torture them T.T!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mizuki- **Yo! I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update, I write it on paper first, and I kept leaving it at school.

**Misaki- **Idiot….

**Mizuki- **Isn't it your turn to watch the little peoples?

**Misaki- **…OH SH*T! I forgot! -runs out of house-

**Mizuki- **^^' Lol Anywayz who wants to do the disclaimer?

**Sakura- **I will!

**Mizuki- **0.0 How the hell did you get into my room?

**Sakura- **The dog let me in

**Mizuki- **Bad Duke! -Kicks Sakura out- Hey Sasuke! Since you like this chap, will you please do the disclaimer?

**Sasuke- **No.

**Mizuki- **I'll pair Naruto off with Itachi, and make you watch.

**Sasuke- **0.0 No! Mizuki and Misaki do NOT own us or anything else in this fic

**Mizuki- **Thank you! Warnings are yaoi, slight Sakura bashing, kissing and …not sure?

.

.

.

.

.

-Chapter 2-

A while later Kakashi arrived. He looked around noticing no one had said 'You're late!'.

This is what he saw. Sasuke and Naruto on the ground making out. Naruto had his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. It looked like he was trying to pull him closer, but was actually trying to push him off. He also saw Sakura on the ground twitching.

Kakashi went over to Sakura, and pulled her up. "Sakura what happened?", He asked referring to the two boys.

Sakura didn't answer. _'Ino must have given me a love potion flower! He obviously doesn't like Naruto!'._

"Sakura", Kakashi said again.

This time Sakura answered. "Well, Ino gave me this love potion, and said it works, so I tried to prove her wrong, and used it on Sasuke, he saw Naruto first, and fell in love with him", She lied.

Kakashi sighed. "Why would you do that Sakura?". Kakashi wouldn't admit it, but all she really was get Sasuke to show his feelings.

"I was only trying to prove her wrong", The pinkette whined.

The silver haired man sighed. "Yo, Sasuke!" he called.

Hearing his name, Sasuke looked up. Naruto, seeing this as an opportunity, pushed Sasuke off of him, and ran up to Kakashi.

"Kakashi- sensei!", the blonde ninja yelled.

"Hello Naruto, can you tell me what happened?", He asked wanting to know both sides of the story.

Naruto nodded. "Yea, well sorta. All I know is Sakura something that made h- Ah!", his sentence turned into a surprised moan, when Sasuke snuck behind him, and started to nibble at his pressure point.

Kakashi sighed. "Well, I'm obviously not going to get anywhere with you two, so who wants to know the mission?".

Sakura was now paying attention, but Sasuke and Naruto, well…you know.

Kakashi grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt, and yanked him off of Naruto.

Sasuke growled at Kakashi for taking him away from HIS Naru-chan.

Kakashi sighed. "Let me explain the mission, then you can pounce Naruto all you want(Which earned a "Hey!" from Naruto) just remember rape is NOT okay", Kakashi chuckled.

Sasuke sighed, but complied. "So, what's the mission?"

"To take care of this fox", he answered bringing out a fennec fox.

"Aw! Cute!", Naruto exclaimed. He went up to the fox, and started to pet her.

"Be careful Naruto, don't let her bite you", Kakashi warned.

"Don't worry". Really, there was no reason to worry. The fox seemed pretty content with Naruto petting her.

"By the way, you'll all be staying at one of your homes, so all of you can watch her", then added. "Sasuke since you house is largest, you'll all be staying there".

Sasuke smirked, and glanced at Naruto. "Fine with me".

Sakura squealed. _'Oh my gosh! I get to stay at Sasuke's house! Everyone will so jealous!'_

Naruto gulped. He had a _very _bad feeling about this.

.

.

.

.

.

Later on, at Sasuke's house Naruto sat on the floor playing with the fox. Sakura was also on the floor staring at Sasuke, who was staring at Naruto.

Feeling Sasuke's gaze on him, Naruto turned around. "How long are you going to stare at me?", he asked, a vein popping out.

Sasuke smirked. "As long as I want my cute Kitsune".

Naruto flushed deeply, and turned around again, as Sakura's eye began to twitch.

"SASUKE-KUN! WHY STARE AT UGLY NARUTO WHEN YOU CAN STARE AT ME!", She screeched.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I want to stare at him?".

Sakura screeched again, louder then before. It made the fox whimper, and curl up into a ball.

"Sakura!", Naruto gasped.

Sakura glared at him. "What it's true. YOUR UGLY!".

Naruto flinched slightly. His eyes held hurt. "I-I was just going to ask if you could lower your voice it hurt Kaisa's**(1) **ears", He said softly, so softly it came out sounding like a whisper.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever".

Sasuke, seeing the hurt in Naruto's eyes, glared at Sakura.

Sakura smirked, thinking Sasuke was staring at her, not glaring.

'_Kyaa! The love flower must be wearing off!', _She cheered mentally.

Suddenly, a growl broke through the room. Sakura, and Sasuke both looked at Naruto. He blushed. "Guess I'm hungry", he muttered.

Sasuke smiled at him. "Want some ramen Naru-chan?", He asked.

"Uh…sure".

Sakura pouted in a way she thought was cute. "But, I don't want ramen", She whined.

"Too bad, Naru-chan wants ramen, and that's what he's going to get", he told her. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go make the ramen", and left for the kitchen.

An awkward silence took over. Sakura continued to glare at Naruto for taking _her _Sasuke-kun. She knew she shouldn't be so mean, but she had to blame someone. Obviously it wasn't going to be her or Sasuke. So she settled for Naruto.

A while later Sasuke finished, and came back. "It's ready".

Naruto grinned, and jumped up. "Yes!", and ran into the kitchen, fallowed by Sasuke, then Sakura.

She walked into the kitchen, and frowned. Only two chairs. Then brightened. _'KYAA! Sasuke-kun must want me to sit on his lap!'. _So, casually she asked. "Where am I going to sit Sasuke-kun?".

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "In the chair".

Sakura gained a confused look on her face. "But, there's only two chairs".

He smirked. "I know, Naru-chan will be sitting in my lap".

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Huh? Don't I get a say in this!".

"No".

Fake tears welled in Sakura's eyes. "Sasuke-kun, I can sit in your lap if Naruto doesn't want to".

A cold glare was thrown her way. "No".

Sakura whimpered, and sat down. Sasuke sat down, and smirked at Naruto. "Coming Naru-chan?".

Feeling as if he had no other choice, Naruto say down on Sasuke's lap. A;; through dinner, it was hard for any of them to eat. Sakura was busy glaring jealously at Naruto, Sasuke just wasn't eating… the ramen anyway.

As for Naruto, well, it's kind of hard to eat when you have someone licking, nibbling, biting, and practically eating you neck.

Naruto, was about to take another bite when he suddenly, let out a loud moan. Sakura quickly looked up.

"Sas-", She was cut off by another loud moan from Naruto.

She could hear Sasuke smirk. She gasped when Sasuke's head left Naruto's neck. On Naruto's neck was a large hickey.

Tears welled in her eyes again. She stood up. "I'm finished, if you two are too, I'll wash dishes", she said hoping to show how good of a wife she'd be.

Two bowls came her way. "HEY! Sasuke-teme! I wasn't finished!", Naruto whined, pouting.

Sakura inwardly smirked. _'Go on Sasuke, tell Naruto how annoying his whine is'._

"Your whine is so cute Naru-chan", He cooed to the Kitsune.

Sakura growled slightly, and stalker over to the sink.

Sasuke picked Naruto up bridle style, and started to walk out of the kitchen. He paused. "Sakura you'll be sleeping in a guest room, Naruto will be staying in my room with me", with that he continued on.

In Sasuke's room, Sasuke gently placed Naruto on his bed, and straddled him. He leaned close to Naruto's face. Naruto could feel Sasuke's breath caress his face.

"Naru-chan, do me a favor, if you feel anything for me at all, kiss me back when I kiss you".

Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes. "Okay".

Sasuke gently leaned down, and placed his lips on Naruto's. A small smile spread it's way on the Uchiha's face, when he felt Naruto kiss back.

For Naruto, this really was heaven on earth. He's in love with Sasuke. Even if Sasuke didn't love him back, he might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

Naruto then felt Sasuke gently nibble on his lower lip. Naruto hesitated, but opened his mouth.

To Sasuke, Naruto tasted like chocolate. _'I normally don't like chocolate, this could change'. _To be honest, Sasuke expected Naruto to taste like ramen, especially since that's what he just ate.

A while later, seeing as they both were just human, had to separate. Sasuke lied down beside Naruto. _'Hm, maybe after what ever Sakura gave me wears off, I should act like this more often', _with that thought in his head, Sasuke gently nuzzled Naruto's neck with his nose, and fell asleep.

Sakura after getting the dishes done, wanted to go see what Sasuke was doing. She decided it was best not to. She was afraid of what she might see. So, she decided to look over the fox's file.

It read: Fennec Fox, Kaisa

_Whoever get's bitten by this fox, will either die within 24 hours, or if the person is a 'container' for a demon will gain ears, and tail._

_Example- If it was the Kyuubi, then the container would gain fox ears, and tail._

Sakura smirked. "Perfect, I can use this to get rid of Naruto, and Sasuke-kun will all mine!", She crackled quietly, not wanting to wake her 'precious' Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mizuki- **Did you like 2? Sorry took so long to post, but there was more Sasunaru fluff! As for Sakura….She's an evil conniving B*tch! Ohz, and I'd like to thank these reviewers!

**Sachiel Angelo**

**I'm NO Angel haha**

**Jen-Chann**

**Belward4ever**

**Sorry if I forgot anyone!**

**Misaki- **Please review!

**Mizuki- **I forgot to add, Sakura may think she's hurting Naruto, but she's only making him cuter xp

**Sasuke- **-Smirks- Can you change him right now?

**Mizuki- **I can't yet sorry, but you can use this from the other fic to ravish him -Hands him fake fox ears and tail, and rope, and chains-

**Sasuke- **-Smirks, and takes them, then goes into another room-

**Mizuki- **-Giggled hearing Naruto screams, then moans-

**Misaki- **Ya know, they're doing it on YOUR bed right?

**Mizuki- **0.0 WHAT! GREAT! Now I have to change my bed again!

**(1)= **Kaisa is the fox's name, if you couldn't figure it out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mizuki- **HERE'S CHAPTER 3! Naruto get's his fox ears and tail ^^ And when that doesn't work out, she goes back to plotting .

**Misaki- **HAHA! I'M FREE OF WORK YES!

**Mizuki- **No your not, remember your supposed to help that old lady from down the street clean her house remember?

**Misaki- **…..I Hate you right now

**Mizuki- **No you don't ^^ Anywayz, Sasuke disclaimer?

**Sasuke- **No

**Naruto- **Sasuke-Teme! Don't be mean to Mizu-chan! After all, she did give you the ears, tail, rope, and chains!

**Mizuki- **YEA! And now, I'm making Naruto-chan even more adorable for you to ravish!

**Sasuke- **-Grumbles- Fine, Disclaimer- Mizuki and Misaki own nothing in this fic…

**Naruto- **^^ Warnings are, Yaoi, kissing, light Sakura bashing, and ….not sure…..

-Chapter 3-

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning, Naruto woke up with a smile on his face. He turned to see Sasuke not there, but a note.

It read: _Naru-Chan,_

_Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, but you looked so cute sleeping, I just couldn't bring myself to wake you._

_Love, Sasuke_

Naruto blushed hotly, the grin still in place. He got out of bed, and walked into the kitchen. He saw Sakura pouting, Sasuke cooking, and…burnt cereal in the trash…?

"What happened?", He asked making himself known.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "Sakura burnt the cereal".

Naruto blinked cutely. "How do burn cereal?", he asked.

Sakura let out a cry. "I made it for Sasuke-kun! I thought the milk was too cold! So I went to warm it up!", She started to cry harder.

"Oh".

Sasuke sat down with pancakes in front of him. He looked over at Naruto. Naruto smiled, and sat on the boy's lap.

Sakura looked at them and gasped. Naruto looked HAPPY to be sitting on Sasuke's lap. Unlike yesterday.

She saw Naruto getting up to put his plate away, she also saw the fox come in, and start to drink the milk left out for it. She smirked. _'Time to put my plan into action'._

She stood up, and walked to the sink, instead of going to the sink, she turned, and _accidentally _stepped on Kaisa's tail.

Kaisa yelped, and turned around. The fox growled at Sakura, and charged at her.

Sakura pretended to be scared. In _'fright' _she grabbed Naruto, and pulled him in front of her. Kaisa, unable to stop the attack, bit Naruto.

"GAH!", Naruto fell to the ground clutching his leg. '_I-it hurts worst then it should'_

Sasuke imminently jumped up, and ran to Naruto. "Are you okay?", He asked. Concern laced his words.

Naruto didn't answer, he only whimpered. Sasuke silently cursed. He looked at the fox. _'She almost seems…ashamed. I guess I can forgive her, after all she was trying to bite Sakura'._

"Sakura, bring me the foxes file", Sakura nodded, and ran off.

He looked back at Naruto, lightly placing a hand on Naruto's cheek.

Naruto suddenly went into a coughing fit. "'Suke", he whispered not being able to say his full name.

Sasuke shh-ed him as Sakura came back. She handed him the file. Sasuke's eyes got wide when he read it, then he smirked. "You're going to be fine Naru-chan".

Sakura snorted. "He's only saying that to make you feel better, I read the file too, you're going to die".

Naruto's eyes widened.

Sasuke smirked at her. "That's where you're wrong, did you the WHOLE file?"

Sakura looked at him in a confused manner. "Well, yea I d-", She cut herself off by gasping. She forgot Naruto had the Kyuubi inside of him!

She let out a small growl. _'My perfect plan backfired on me!'._

Sasuke picked up Naruto. "I'll be taking care of Naruto", He told her.

He brought Naruto upstairs, and gently placed him on the bed. "I'll be right back", He whispered to Naruto.

He turned to leave, when he felt a hand on his wrist. He looked back at Naruto, who had tears forming in his eyes, from the pain.

"'Suke…stay", He whimpered quivering.

Sasuke smiled gently at him. "Okay", He gently bent down, and kissed Naruto's forehead.

Naruto sighed at the feeling of Sasuke's cool lips on his burning forehead. Naruto gently tugged on Sasuke, who feel beside him.

Naruto nuzzled into him, shaking, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling him as close as he could. He gently stoked Naruto's hair, and they both fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

Downstairs, Sakura was fuming. She took a deep breath, and grabbed a paper, and pen. She wrote that she was going out.

A while later on her walk, she spotted Hinata. A grin spread across her features as another plan started to formulate. She ran up to the shy Hyuuga.

"HINATA!"

The girl turned. "Hello Sakura-chan".

Sakura smiled at her. "Hello, Hinata, um would you ask Naruto out?"

Hinata stared. "Sorry Sakura, but I'm going out with Kiba, and I just don't think Naruto, and I would be good together".

Sakura frowned, but then brightened. "Maybe Gaara…".

"Dating Lee"

"Temari?"

"Dating Shikamaru"

"Ino?"

"Dating Shino"

Sakura's eye twitched slightly. "Do you know anyone who'd go on a date with Naruto?"

Hinata looked around, and noticed a red haired girl. "Oh! Mya's part of the Naruto fan club, she might", Sakura grinned again. "Oh, wait, never mind she transferred to the Yaoi Fan Club", Sakura frowned.

"You know what? Never mind. I'll just find someone on my own", Hinata nodded, and walked away.

"I think I can help, for a fee of course", she turned and grinned.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto opened his eyes feeling someone shake him. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke above him.

"How are you feeling Naru-chan?"

Naruto smiled up at him. "A lot better, thanks Sasuke", He answered.

Naruto sat up stretching, he gasped feeling something fuzzy in his head.

"Sasuke?", He questioned.

Sasuke kissed the blonde's cheek, and handed him the file on the fox.

Naruto hasped as he read the file. He reached up, and lightly touched the two fox ears on his head.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "I-I Have…..", He tailed off, wide eyed.

"I think you look cute:, Sasuke said giving him a small peck on his lips.

Naruto blushed heavily, but closed his yes as he felt Sasuke's lips on his. He leaned back with Sasuke on top of him. He slowly wrapped his arms around the raven's neck. Sasuke pulled back slightly, he leaned down, and started to nibble at the tan neck. After he was satisfied with the large red mark, he went back and kissed the boys lips.

"You're" kiss "So" kiss "Cute" kiss "Naru" kiss "chan"

Naruto blushed again. Sasuke leaned down for another kiss, but Naruto stopped him. "We have to bring Kaisa to Tsunade-Baa-Chan remember?".

Naruto sighed. "Fine".

.

.

.

.

.

**Mizuki-**Okay, I cut it short, so I could get it out today, I haven't been feeling well, and haven't had the strength to type T.T

**Misaki- **Forgive her, I would have typed it, but she wouldn't let the papers out of her sight!

**Mizuki- **I'd like to thank these reviewers!

**Black angel in love**

**I'm NO Angel haha**

**Sachiel Angelo**

**MoonToy**

**Naruto**-Review!

**Mizuki- **Please! It's what keeps me writing this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Mizuki- **Hey, I'm back, sorry I haven't updated, I was in Washington D.C, I wasn't planning on going, or I would have gave a warning ^^; Please forgive!

**Naruto- Disclaimer-Mizuki owns NOTHING except for her OC**

**Sasuke- **….

**Mizuki, and Naruto- **-Looks at him expectantly.

**Sasuke- **What? I'm not doing the warning.

**Naruto-….**but, but Please Sasu-Kun? -Gives Puppy eyes-

**Sasuke- **-Nosebleed- Damn it! Fine….Warnings are yaoi, Kissing, slight Sakura bashing, and an OC

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Story start-

The two boys went into the living room, to see Kaisa curled up into a ball, sleeping. "Kaisa", Naruto called.

Upon hearing Naruto's voice, the fox looked up. Almost looking guilty. Naruto smiled at the fox, and went over and picked her up.

"Hi Kaisa", He cooed. Seeing that Naruto wasn't mad at her, she nuzzled into him, making him quietly aww.

He turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, I think I'm going to need a hat".

Sasuke nodded. He went back into his room, and came back, and handed the blonde a hat.

Naruto's eyes widened as he read what it said. "Do I **have **this hat!"

Sasuke nodded smirking. "Either that hat or none".

Naruto pouted, and put it on. It was bright orange, and in dark blue it read 'Property of Sasuke Uchiha'.

Sasuke smirked again, and wrapped an arm around the Kitsune's waist, gaining a cute blush to rise to his tan face.

As they walked, people gave them strange looks. Then Ino came up. "Hi guys! Oh look how cute you two are", She cooed snapping a picture of them.

She smirked at Naruto. "Nice hat".

Naruto blushed darkly. Ino smiled "I'm glad you two are together", she told them, and walked over to Shino.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and frowned slightly. _'But we're not together…', _He thought, and sighed sadly.

Sasuke saw the sadness on Naruto's face, and pulled him closer. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing".

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but stopped, noticing they were at the Hokage's office. "We're going to talk about this once we give Kaisa back".

Naruto nodded, gulping.

They went into the Hokage's office. They saw Shizune trying to get a cup of sake from Tsunade. Tsunade paused seeing the two boys there. Shizune, seeing this as an opportunity, grabbed the cup from Tsunade's hand, and dashed out the door.

"**TRAITOR!"**, She yelled at the retreating girl. She then turned to the two boys.

"What are you…", She trailed seeing Naruto's hat, and Sasuke's arm. She smirked. "'Bout time you two got together".

Naruto threw her an odd look. "What do you mean it's about time we got together?"

Tsunade smirked. "Exactly what I said, so who kissed who first?".

Naruto opened his mouth to protest the question, but was interrupted by Sasuke. "I kissed him first".

"HA! I won the bet! Iruka owes me 65,00 yen!", She cheered.

Naruto gasped. "You made a bet on us!"

Tsunade nodded. "Almost everyone who knows you has a bet on you, except of course the Sasuke Fan Club, now what did you want?"

Naruto showed her the fox. "We were supposed to bring Kaisa to you, also…", He trailed, and gently tugged off his hat. Out popped two fox ears.

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto what did you do to make her bite you?", She asked, now annoyed.

"Kaisa didn't mean to bite Naruto, she meant to bite Sakura", Sasuke answered coldly for him.

"Uh-huh well, hand her to me", Naruto handed her the sleeping fox.

"NOW OUT!", Tsunade yelled.

Naruto grinned. "Bye Tsunade-baa-chan!"

Once out of the office, Sasuke leaned to Naruto's ears. "Come on Naru-chan, I want to show you something", Naruto nodded, and walked behind Sasuke.

A little while later, Sasuke stopped causing Naruto to bump into him. "Sorry".

He suddenly found Sasuke behind him, and covering his eyes. "Sasuke…?".

"Sorry Naruto, but I want it to be a surprise", He heard Sasuke say,

Naruto nodded. "Okay Sasuke".

Sometime later, they stopped. "Here it is", He heard Sasuke say again.

Naruto felt Sasuke remove his hands. He slowly opened his eyes, and gasped at what he saw. He was in a clearing. It had a water fall that flowed into a lake, and small stream flowing from that. There were flowers surrounding the outside. If Naruto had to describe the scene in one word, that work would be breathtaking.

He faced Sasuke. "Sasuke…wow".

Sasuke smiled at him. "Do you like it?", he asked.

Naruto grinned at him. "Like it? No. Love it? Yes!", He said, glomping Sasuke.

Sasuke hugged him. "I'm glad you like it", he whispered, and sat down with Naruto on his lap.

"So, tell me why you were upset earlier".

Naruto sighed. "Can't we just forget about it?", He questioned.

"No, I need to find out what made my kitsune sad, so I can make it better", He told nuzzling the boy's neck.

Naruto sighed, closing his eyes. "About what Ino said, and Tsunade, we're not really together, it's only because if the love flower potion thing, Sakura gave to you".

Naruto, after saying that, felt himself being turned around. "Naruto open you eyes", he heard Sasuke's comforting voice say.

Naruto complied, and opened his eyes, but didn't look at Sasuke, he looked down. He was afraid to face him.

Sasuke gently grabbed Naruto's chin, and made the blonde look at him. "Naruto, I don't think Sakura gave me a love potion, I think she just gave ne something to make me show my feelings".

Naruto gaped at him. "But, She said..", he trailed.

Sasuke sighed. "She lied, because I can still control my thoughts, just not my body, come on", he said standing up with Naruto.

Naruto looked at him confused. "Where are we going?", he asked.

"To the hospital".

"Eh! But why! ", He asked/screamed. He didn't want to go to the hospital, he didn't like hospitals.

Sasuke looked at him reassuringly. "Hinata is volunteering, she'll be able to help us".

A few minutes later they reached the hospital. They walked inside, and Hinata instantly spotted them. "Sasuke, Naruto what are you guys doing here?", she asked walking up to them.

"Naruto thinks Sakura gave me a love potion, I'm trying to prove him wrong", Sasuke explained to the girl.

Hinata nodded. "I see, well I can help, fallow me", she led the boys into an office.

The office was normal sized, the walls were white, and the desk was kind of small. It was obvious that volunteers used it.

"I'll be right back", She said leaving the two boys alone.

Sasuke walked closer to Naruto. He put his arms around the other boys waist. He leaned close to Naruto's ear. "You're so cute Naru-chan", He whispered.

"S-Sasuke", Naruto bit his lip, not realizing he caused it to bleed.

He felt one of Sasuke's fingers on his lip. "Naru-chan you're bleeding, let me help", with that he kissed Naruto. He gently licked Naruto's lip, cleaning the blood. Sasuke moved away, and tried to go to Naruto's neck, but h heard giggling from behind.

He turned to see Hinata giggling at the door.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mizuki-**Sorry if it was too short. But I wanted to get this one out today. Also if I don't get the next one out this weekend, I won't be able to get it out 'till next week. Our internet is getting shut off. Not for long, just a week.

**Naruto- **We'd like to thank these reviewers!

**Black angel in love**

**I'm NO Angel haha**

**Moontoy**

**Sachiel Angelo**

**Sorry If I forgot anyone!**

**Sasuke- **Hn. Review it's what keeps Mizuki writing…-Pounces Naruto-

**Naruto- **Ah!

**Mizuki- **…random…..Oh well bye! I'm going to go watch!


	5. Chapter 5

**Mizuki- **Lello! I got my internet back on! And a day early too lol xp.

**Misaki- **-Bouncing- OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG -Sticks hand in something electrical- CHIDORI! -Passes out-

**Naruto- **….What was that….?

**Mizuki- **um…I spiked her drink xp. She gets drunk off of sweets, and hyper off of alcohol…..

**Sasuke- **..You spiked her drink why?

**Mizuki- **'Cause it's HILARIOUS when she's drunk(Hyper)! ….Although I still don't know why she try's to act like you…

**Sasuke- **The only thing she did was yell Chidori.

**Mizuki- **You weren't here earlier….-Has flashback of when Misaki was running around with a chicken on her head, but you could only see it's butt- ..Anyways who wants to do disclaimer?

**Naruto- **I will! ^^ **Disclaimer- Mizuki own NOTHING but her oc**…'Suke will you do Disclaimer?

**Sasuke- **No

**Naruto- **If you don't you won't get IT for 2 months!

**Sasuke- **…Like that would happen -Smirks-

**Naruto- **Fine if you don't …. I'll go be ITACHI'S Uke!

**Sasuke- **0.0 No! Warnings are- yaoi, slightly Sakura bashing, and …not sure?

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Story Start-

"I'm guessing you two are…?", Hinata trailed giggling.

Sasuke smirked. "Yes we are".

Hinata giggled again. "Anyway, drink this, if she did give you a love potion you'll glow pink, if not you'll just throw up", She said handing him a cup with a white liquid.

Sasuke looked at it warily. He drank it in one gulp.

A few minutes later…

Nothing.

Two more minutes later Sasuke was at a trash can puking.

Naruto went over and rubbed his back. He felt bad now. He honestly did believe Sakura had given him a love potion. She didn't , so what did she give him?

When Sasuke was done, he looked back up at Naruto. Naruto smiled at him, and helped him to his feet.

"I guess Sasuke was right", He heard Hinata giggle.

Naruto smiled. "I guess he was", Now that the shock was over he was beyond happy.

"Thanks for the help Hinata, I should get Sasuke home", Naruto said walking out the door.

"BYE SASUKE, NARUTO!", She called, thinking about all the bets she had won.

It wasn't long before they reached the Uchiha compound. Both boys went in, and Sasuke sat down, pulling Naruto next to him.

"Naruto, now you know I'm not under some love potion".

Naruto smiled at Sasuke again. Yea… so I guess this means we're together, huh?"

Sasuke smirked at the blonde. "That's right Naru-chan", With that Sasuke pounced the blonde.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Somewhere in Konoha-

Sakura sat with a girl with short green hair, that just barley brushed her shoulders, and pale skin. Her eyes closed.

"Okay, so we have the plan, but you're going to need a fake name".

The girl opened her eyes, reveling purple orbs. "And why would I want to change my name?", She growled.

Sakura smirked. "'Cause it'd be cool!"

The green haired girl rolled her eyes. _'I think this girl has watched one to many spy movies'._

"Okay you're new name will be… Sayuri! That's my mom's name, and that's how we met, and became 'friends'. Because you have the same name as my mom!"

'Sayuri' bit back a groan. She just met the girl, and she was already getting on her nerves!

Before she had time to protest, Sakura was dragging the poor girl behind her. "Come on! We have to go see Sasuke-kun!", She squealed. "And Naruto", She spat.

Sayuri raised an eyebrow. _'She hates this Naruto guy, but want's me to date him? What is up with this chick?'_

Soon enough they reached Sasuke's. Sakura paused at the door. _'Should I knock, or just go in? Well I will be his wife one day so…'_ She walked in with Sayuri behind her.

Sayuri gasped at the scene in front of her. A blonde boy with fox ears, and tail was being pinned by a boy with raven black hair that was shaped like a ducks butt.

Both boys were staring at them. One of the raven's hand was dangerously close to the blonde's pants.

Sayuri bit back a squeal. _'Oh my gosh! Yaoi!', _she cheered mentally.

Sayuri turned slightly, to see Sakura gritting her teeth. "Naruto, Sasuke-kun this is my new friend Sayuri", Sakura introduced through clenched teeth.

The two boys separated. The blonde smiled sheepishly at Sayuri.

"Hi Sayuri, I'm Naruto, and this is Sasuke", he greeted.

Sayuri smiled at them. _'she didn't tell me I'd be messing with someone's relationship! And a yaoi one at that! I'll take to them later'. _

"Aww! You're so cute!", Sayuri giggled and launched.

Naruto's ears twitched in annoyance, and waited to see the girl latch onto Sasuke's arm.

That never happened.

Instead, he felt someone squeeze his arm.

He blinked seeing the girl snuggle his arm. He turned his head slightly to see Sasuke glaring at Sayuri.

He gulped slightly.

Apparently Sasuke was the jealous type.

"Hehe you're just the cutest thing I've ever seen", Sayuri squealed.

Sasuke growled at her. _'even if that is true, she tries anything on MY Naru-chan I will not hesitate to kill her!'_

Sayuri giggled lightly seeing the look in Sasuke's eyes. _'I wonder what would happen if I did this'._

Sayuri started to lean closer, Sasuke noticed.

'_She'_

Closer.

'_Better'_

Closer.

'_Not'_

Sayuri pecked Naruto on the cheek, and Sasuke snapped.

"GET AWAY FROM **MY **NARU-CHAN!", Sasuke growled at her, and snatched Naruto.

Sayuri glared at him. Of course it was fake. She thought it was plain adorable of how possessive Sasuke was over his kitsune.

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Sakura, you walk into my house, without knocking, and then you bring this fan girl into my him. I want. You. Out", He growled.

Sakura whimpered, and left the house. As soon as the door shut, Sayuri straightened up, and stood up.

"Finally, Pinky's gone! Sorry about that you two, Sakura's paying me to try and get Naruto to go out with me", she told them.

Naruto's shoulder's slumped slightly. "Aw, you mean I don't have a fan girl?", he asked pouting.

Sayuri gave a large grin. "Sorry, and sorry I caused trouble, but I need that money, and all I was going to do was ask him out, and go on a date with him…if he said yes that is. It's not like I'm a prositute!"

Naruto nodded, but was still pouting. "Naruto of you don't stop pouting, I am going pounce you", Sasuke warned.

Sayuri's eyes went wide. "Ooh! Can I watch?", She asked with excitement.

Both boys looked at her as if she grew another head that looked like an alien.

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, yaoi fan girl instincts took over".

"Anyway, I know a way that could work for both of us…", She said trailing.

"What do you have in mind?", Naruto asked happily.

Sayuri grinned. "You'll go on a fake date with me, then you'll 'break up with me' after I get the money, then maybe Sakura will get it though her thick forehead, Sasuke's not interested".

Sasuke growled at her. "I don't want you going on a date with him!".

The violet eyed girl waved her hand dismissively. "all we'll do is eat some sushi, or maybe ramen! Then I'll go collect my money from Sakura, I mean she's bound to fallow us", she told him in a bored tone.

Sasuke growled, and Naruto lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke, it's fine", He coaxed.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine".

Naruto smiled happily, and went to kiss Sasuke on the cheek. Sasuke turned his head, and kissed Naruto full on the mouth. "Aw!", they heard, and separated. Sasuke glared at her.

Sayuri held her hands up defensively. "Sorry, I'll go now, geez…", she said, and walked out the door.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mizuki- **FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER 5!

**Misaki- **-Still passed out-

**Naruto- **Um…when will she wake up?

**Mizuki- **Normally before midnight ^^

**Naruto- **okay then we'd like to thank these reviewers!

**animerockchic**

**Vampire-Goth-Girl**

**Sachiel Angelo**

**Sasuke- **Hn. Review. It's what keeps her writing.

**Mizuki- **Please do so!


	6. Chapter 6

**Mizuki- **Lo! Sorry it's taken so long to update….

**Misaki- **Tch. You shouldn't be forgiven….

**Mizuki- **…Meanie….anyways who wants to do the disclaimer?

-Hears crickets-

**Mizuki- **Where is everybody?

**Misaki- **…I don't know…

**Itachi- **I'm here

**Mizuki- **Omg! How did you find out where I live?

**Itachi- **There's a bunch of signs telling me to come this way…-/.\-

**Mizuki- **-Hears Michiyo(Our younger sister) crackling evilly- 0.0 Oh…So wanna do the disclaimer and warnings? -Shows paper-

**Itachi- **Sure… -Takes paper- Disclaimer- Mizuki and Misaki own nothing except Sayuri, Daiki and Taro…Warnings- Yaoi, Kissing, light Sakura bashing, and not sure….?

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Story Start-

After Sayuri left, Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, when do you think, whatever Sakura gave you is going to wear off?," Naruto questioned.

Sasuke gently nuzzled Naruto. "Who knows."

Naruto sunk his teeth into his lower lip. His eyes swept across the room before landing on something pink. He blinked, and broke out of Sasuke's grasp. He walked over to it.

..Why would Sasuke have something that's pink?

He picked it up. On the cover it read 'Sakura's Diary.'

Just below it, it said 'Do not read… unless you're Sasuke Uchiha.'

"What do you have there Naru-chan?," Naruto jumped and quickly turned around.

"Sasuke-Teme!," He gasped.

Sasuke smirked. "Sorry Naru-chan, I didn't to scare you," he looked at what Naruto was holding. "Sakura's diary?."

Naruto nodded. "She must have left it here", He answered.

"Look at the last entry, it might tell what Sakura gave to me."

Naruto looked at him in surprise. "Sasuke I don't that's suck a good idea, I mean it says don't read," he trailed.

"Unless you're me," the Uchiha added.

Naruto bit his lip. "Still…," he trailed.

Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's cheek. "If it makes you feel better I'll just read it myself," he told the boy softly.

Naruto nodded, handing Sasuke the book.

He opened it to somewhere in the middle.

It read:

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me again! OMG! Today was so awesome…except for the beginning. Anyway the awesome thing was, I'm on Sasuke-kun's team! The bad thing was… NARUTO-BAKA STOLE SASUKE-KUN'S FIRST KISS! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HIS FIRST KISS! He's also on my team. The world must hate me(1). Well I have to go worship my Sasuke shrine. BYE BYE!_

_Love, The soon to be Sakura Uchiha_

Sasuke re-read how she signed her name, and shuddered. Like that would ever happen. He flipped to one of the most recent entries.

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay, so Ino gave me this flower that I was supposed to blow in Sasuke-kun's face. It was supposed to make him show his feelings for the first two people he sees. That was me and Naruto! I think Ino gave me a love potion flower instead because he fell in love with NARUTO-BAKA! I WANT TO STRANGLE HIM!_

_Love, Sakura Uchiha_

Sasuke glared at the page. "Sasuke what's wrong?," Sasuke smiled at the blonde boy.

"Nothing Naru-chan, she didn't tell what she gave me, but I know who gave it to her."

Naruto grinned enthusiastically. "Who!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand. "Put your hat on, and I'll take you there."

Naruto nodded. "Okay," and grabbed his hat. He didn't mind wearing it as much anymore.

Soon after they left the Uchiha compound, they arrived at the flower shop the Yamanaka's owned.

Naruto blinked. "Why are we here Sasuke?" he questioned.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist. "Because Ino is the one who gave it to her."

Naruto's eyes widened. "But didn't she… congratulate us… why would she…?" he asked trailing.

"Maybe we'll find out", Sasuke said kissing the shorter boy's cheek.

Naruto nodded, and walked in. Instantly, Ino popped in front of them. "Hi guys, what brings you here?", she asked bubbly.

"Ino, I know you gave Sakura what ever she gave to me", Sasuke told her coldly.

Ino visibly flinched. "Yea, I gave it to her, I'm guessing you want the cure?" she sighed.

Both boys nodded.

Ino pouted slightly. "Fine, but only on one condition," she said, a grin spreading it's way across her face. "Sasuke, when you're around Naruto, you have to keep acting like you are not," she told him winking.

Sasuke nodded. "Fine."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock. He wasn't really going to keep that promise, was he? _Sasuke is just going to go back to the way he was before_,' Naruto thought sadly, but kept a smile on his face.

Ino went over, and grabbed a bag with orange pollen in it. She took some out, and blew into Sasuke's face.

Sasuke imminently stared to cough, and fell backwards. Naruto caught him, and looked up at Ino.

"I'm going to take him home," he told her. Ino nodded.

"Bye Naru-chan, Sasuke! Have fun!," She said waving.

Naruto looked at her strangely, but shrugged it off. He helped Sasuke up, and they walked out.

.

.

.

.

.

In the Uchiha compound Naruto placed Sasuke on the bed. "Bye Sasuke, see you tomorrow," he whispered.

He turned to leave, when suddenly he found himself on the bed, under a smirking Uchiha. Naruto blinked in surprise.

"But, I don't want to see you now," he whispered in the blonde's ear.

Naruto started at Sasuke in shock. "Sasuke are you feeling okay? I don't think Ino gave you enough of the cure, maybe we should go back…," he trailed

Sasuke smirked and leaned down, gently licking the shell of Naruto's ear, enjoying the shiver the ran down the boy's spine. "But, I am cured, and Like I said, I want to see you now… all of you."

Naruto's eye's widened as he felt a hand snake it's way down his pant's.

"AH!"

.

.

.

.

.

-With Sayuri-

The green haired girl jumped, upon hearing the door slam. She quickly turned, and saw two boys.

The taller of the two had dark brown hair, and sharp blue eyes. The shorter one had blonde hair, and soft honey brown eyes. His feature's were slightly feminine, and his belly was bulging slightly.

"Ayaka", The shorter one said with a happy smile.

Sayuri, now known as Ayaka's eyes filled with tears. She never got how he could be so happy.

"Ayaka, you don't need to work for money anymore," the taller one said.

Ayaka shook her head. "Taro, I know you said I shouldn't help but-," Taro raised a hand, and she stopped talking.

"Ayaka, I got a job at the hospital, we can keep the baby," He told, rubbing the smaller boy's belly.

Ayaka's eye's widened. A smile traced her lips. "That means….I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!" she cheered.

"Taro-nii and Daiki Raskiyuu. Sounds perfect," She said clapping.

Daiki giggled. "Yea, perfect," He smiled leaning on Taro.

Ayaka laughed. "I'll be right back!" she told them, and ran out the door.

Soon after, she stopped in front of Sasuke's door. She lightly rapped on it.

No answer.

She knocked again, louder this time.

Still nothing.

"AH!," her head snapped toward a window. A malicious grin spread to her face.

"I know I shouldn't, but I have to!" She giggled.

She climbed up a tree, thanking god that the window was open.

As soon as she peered inside, she felt a trickle of blood dun down her face, via her nose.

'_I wish I had a camera', _She thought silently.

.

.

.

.

-With Sakura-

The pinkette stood in front of Ino. "Ino, when does that flower wear off, or better yet, give me the cure!" she said holding her hand out.

Ino sighed miserably. _'She still hasn't gotten, that Sasuke loves Naruto?'_

Ino shook her head. "Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto came earlier for the cure, I gave it to them," She explained.

Sakura gasped. "That means Sasuke-kun is back to normal!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Whatever," She murmured.

Sakura grinned, and ran out.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mizuki- **ACK! Finally got it…ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO ^^….I think…. Yea one more -Cries-

**Naruto- **Only one more? Aww… -Hugs Mizuki-

**Misaki- **-Rolls eyes- She's so lucky Sasuke isn't he- -Sasuke chidori's Mizuki- Uh…Spoke too soon . Anyway we'd like to that these's reviewers…

**MoonToy**

**black angel in love**

**SORRY IF I FORGOT ANYONE^^**

**Naruto- **Review so she get's the next chapter out ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Mizuki- **I know I haven't updated this in like a year, but I was looking at some of my old stuff, and saw that I only had one chapter left, so I decided to suck it up and add the last chapter, but I had to re-write it so the writing style is probably going to be different than what it was before :D

**Misaki- **And Mizuki will allow you to torture for not finishing it :)

**Mizuki- **O.o wait, what? I never said that! .

**Misaki-** But you deserve it...

**Mizuki- /**Pouts/ No one wants to torture me... right? If you wanna torture something take this! /Throws Sakura plushy at anyone who wants to torture me/

**Misaki- /**Rolls eyes/ Anyway, disclaimer; we do not own Naruto, no matter how much we wish we did, and if you wanna know the warnings... just look a previous chapter!

-Start-

The next day Sakura reached the training grounds early, like five a.m. Early, and waiting for Sasuke. A few hours later, she spotted him, and started to run to him, only to notice him carrying a blonde.

"Sasuke-Kun?" she whimpered out, what was he still doing with Naruto? Ino told her that he wasn't under the trance anymore, "What are you doing?" she asked through clenched teeth, trying to keep her anger down.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hn," He answered, and set the boy down.

Naruto sighed in relief, it had been awkward being carried by Sasuke, and will all the villagers staring at him. He had tried to convince Sasuke to put him down, with no such luck.

"What's going?" Sakura's eyes were wide, "I figured Sasuke would be back to normal by now...," she trailed.

Naruto laughed, "He is, well as normal as a teme like him can get... OW!" he nursed the bump he now had on his head.

"Idiot!" Sakura shouted, "Don't take about my Sasuke-Kun like that!" She blinked, and grinned, "Oh, by the way Naruto, how did you date with Sayuri go?" she asked, and glanced at Sasuke, who's face was neutral, and she inwardly cheered.

Naruto blinked in confusion, "Sayuri?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, he wasn't quite sure how to reply to that, "It was-," he was cut off.

"It was terrible," Ayaka came forward, grinning like maniac, "Since there was no date."

Sakura screeched, "NO DATE? But I payed you!" 

Ayaka reached into her pocket, and pulled out some cash, throwing towards the girl, "Keep it, not like I need anymore, the only reason wanted it was for my brother and soon to be brother-in-law," she shrugged, and smirked at Naruto.

"Have a nice night I take it?"

He blushed, "W-What are you talking about?" 

Sakura eyed the girl, "Yes, what ARE you talking about?"

Ayaka snickered, "Well, I went over to tell Naruto that there wasn't going to be a date, but then I heard some... interesting noises, so I climbed up a tree to see what was going on, and got some pictures," she turned to Sasuke, "I'll sell them to you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, before shrugging, "How much," two shrieks were heard.

"P-pictures?" Naruto whined out.

Sakura breathed heavily, glaring back and forth between Naruto and Ayaka.

Ayaka nodded, "Yes, pictures, awesomely hentai pictures," she cackled, "All I have to do is get them developed, and WA-la!"

Sakura glared heavily, and stomped up to the girl, "You were supposed to break them up!"

Ayaka rolled her eyes, "Actually, I was just supposed to take Naruto out on a date, if I had known you were trying to break someone up, I wouldn't have agreed in the first place," she turned to Sasuke, "Anyway, about the price, I'm going to be making one copy of each picture and sell it to the highest bidder in the sasunaru fan club, so I suggest you go there if you want one."

"S-sasunaru fan club?" Naruto gaped.

"Of course," Ayaka giggled, "There are a lot of members too, like Ino, TenTen, Mya, Keiko, Emiko, Aika," she listed off the names, "Hinata-"

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted out, and fell backwards, "Jeez..."

Ayaka smiled, "What can I say, you two as a couple is really really popular," she glanced around, "I think that was too much to handle for Sakura's head," she said, seeing the girl on the ground twitching.

"Hm, maybe I should hand her over to the club, and see if they want to do anything to her for trying to break up sasunaru," she mused.

"What are they going to do?" Naruto's eyes widened as Ayaka leaned down and whispered something in his ear, "B-But that's cruel!"

Ayaka nodded, "Exactly."

A couple of months later, the Sasunaru Fan Club had in fact done what Ayaka said, plus more. They went from dieing her hair a puke green color, to shaving it off completely, destroying her room, replacing her clothes with clowns clothes, and some things that should never be mentioned outside of the club.

Now instead of having to worry about Sakura breaking them up, all they have to worry is about the Sasunaru fans stalking them when they have their alone time.

-End-

**Mizuki- **Okay, so super short, I know, but for a good reason, I'm going to be starting another story, but not Sasunaru, but it was have yaoi ;)

**Misaki- /**Rolls eyes/ Of course it will.

**Mizuki- **Anyway! I'm sorry for never posting the last chapter, but I finally did, since there was only one more to go, and the original last chapter had so much more Sakura Bashing in it, but I just couldn't remember what it was :p And what I though it was sounded.. dumb.


End file.
